RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam
RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (aka Full Armor Unicorn, Unicorn) is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam equipped with a staggering array of weapons. The unit is piloted by Banagher Links. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Mode was an enhancement plan devised by Takuya Irei while aboard the Nahel Argama and is based on Takuya's extensive knowledge of mobile suits. In this form the Unicorn's psyco-frame takes on a vibrant green due to enhancements to the psychoframe. Unlike other mobile suits with the Full Armor designation, the FA Unicorn does not consist of any additional armor for the MS frame itself. It also introduces a large array of weapons, which are added to the backpack and forearms. At first glance, what appears to be a jumbled assortment of weaponry is actually a superbly balanced set-up which draws out maximum combat potential of the Unicorn. The new array of weapons includes two backpack-mounted hyper bazookas, numerous missile pods, forearm-mounted Gatling guns, and two additional I-field-equipped shields, one on the backpack and the other on the right forearm. The backpack also features two massive "long-booster" systems to compensate for the increased mass, with one of the additional shields situated between them. The unit's entire weapons load can be disconnected at any time if ammunition was completely spent to avoid becoming dead-weight. When Full Armor's NT-D is activated, the Unicorn is able to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons for a much greater period of time. Aside from the change in psyco-frame color, the transformation of the Unicorn Full Armor's NT-D remains unchanged. Armaments ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. This fully automatic weapon was confiscated from the NZ-666 Kshatriya when the Unicorn escaped from Palau. The Full Armor Unicorn has a total of six Beam Gatling Guns, paired in sets of two on each of Unicorn's forearms and one on its back. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, and is able to match the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yields at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn is outfitted with 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers. Each forearm stores a beam saber and can also be used while attached externally to the arms, a mechanism inherited from the Sinanju. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Standard-issue equipment to all Earth Federation Mobile Suits. However, its length varies between Unicorn Gundam's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines. Strapped to each of the two bazookas equipped to the Full Armor Unicorn is a grenade launcher, six hand grenades, and an anti-ship missile launcher. ;*Grenade Launcher :Sourced from the rifle of an RGM-96X Jesta, a grenade launcher is strapped to the underbarrel of each bazooka. ;*Hand Grenade :Sourced from the waist armor of an RGM-89 Jegan, two sets of three hand grenades are fastened to the side of each bazooka as well as on each of the Unicorn's thighs, for a total of 24 hand grenades. ;*Anti-Ship Missile Launcher :Sourced from the shoulders of an RGM-89S Stark Jegan, a missile launcher housing three missiles is attached to each of the bazookas. ;*Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-field barrier generator; the feature is operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. When equipped with Full Armor Equipment, the Unicorn has a total of three of these shields. Due to the properties of the psychoframe allowing for direct manipulation of an object by a Newtype, Full Armor Unicorn is able to use its shields as funnels despite them lacking any actual thrusters. While there is no foreseeable reason why Unicorn Gundam in its non-Full Armor configuration wouldn't be able to manipulate its shields in this manner, it was an ability only used in combat by the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Housed within the head.'' Hobby Japan ''lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can be used. System Features ;*La+ Program ;*Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System :*I-field Generator ;*Propellant Tanks :While not a weapon, two massive rockets and propellant tanks sourced from a Base Jabber Type 94 are attached to the rear of the Full Armor Unicorn. History Picture Gallery FA096u.png|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam GFFN-Full-Armor-Gundam-Unicorn-Preview.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Gunpla model Full-armor-uc-msgirl.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam MS Girl References 54974554201008280900242838422666106 000.jpg 54974554201008280900242838422666106 001.jpg RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design External Links Category:Universal Century mobile suits Category:Universal Century